


Strider Shenanigans

by Dehmer



Series: Prompts/Boredom/GO AWAY WRITER'S BLOCK [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dehmer/pseuds/Dehmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shit I needed to get out of my system. Also, read the god damned title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider Shenanigans

This shit was not cool, not even ironically. You had dealt with one to many pilings of plush smuppet rump and frankly you were fed up with Bro’s shenanigans. Dammit, you could hear him laughing in his room from your yells of sheer unadulterated and vicious frustration. One stop at ‘Strife’ station please, Dave Strider here to get off this train of Fed Up, ready to kick some ass.

(like you’ll actually succeed but like you’ll ever tell anybody that shit)

Okay, its time to stop -as John so elegantly puts it- ‘rambling’ and get some prime payback.

You climb out of the insulting pile of Smuppets and calmly walk over to Bro’s door because Strider’s don’t lose their cool...no matter how much they want to. You knock three times with as much poise as you can muster and you ain’t gonna lie, thats jackshit. Zip. Zero. Nada.

“Bro, as much as I just love your smuppets, I would rather you not kill me with them.”

Silence.

He’s fucking ignoring you, isn’t he?!

“Bro…...Bro!.................Bro?”

You knock again before-

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!!!!”

Cal is unceremoniously dumped onto your shoulders.

You hit the terrifying puppet away before Bro flashsteps to retrieve it and leaves the house, laughing, again.

Fucking hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Like already stated, just something I needed to get out of my system. Its....bad. Like shitty bad, I know. Forgive me UwU


End file.
